islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trooper
Trooper *'Model Type': Augusta 109 *'Manufacturer: ' Augusta *'Occupation': Police Officer 'Trooper '''is the Police Helicopter who works for Sheriff. Bio Early Life Ever since Trooper lived in the Mainland in the old days, He is with his members Adrian, Perry, Olivia, Jake, and led by his leader Farren, the squad car. He saw Farren hurt in an accident by the other crooks as the other police cars deserted away while he guarded Farren. He decides to catch the crooks by himself. 1.0 During Present time, Trooper was first at Sodor with Sheriff, Bruno, Scooter, and Jesse along with Thomas. They watched the construction workers build the Rescue Squad Control Tower. Next, he and the others went off to catch the crooks. After doing this, he was looking forward of skiing at the Sodor Mountain Peaks. He was crashed upside down as Rocky lifted him off. 2.0 Next day, Trooper, Sheriff, Bruno, and Scooter were in a surveilliance battle at Dryaw. They were about to arrest the crooks but the sirens and surveillian lights were too weak. So Scooter made a dangerous decision on stopping the crooks from stealing money before they took prisoner. He was upgraded with dark grey rotors, four propeller blades, and blue lining. Back at Dryaw, they are in a surveilliance battle with Jake. They are stronger than ever with new slick vehicle threads. Next, Trooper found Scooter who wasn't upgraded. So he and his teammates took him to be upgraded. They were in a new police station for a grand opening. After doing this, he was with Sheriff, Edgar, Tick, and Tock arresting the Lemons. Persona Trooper can fly up in the air to patrol anyone who is in trouble. He loves to catch these pesky bandits from stealing money and catching up to be fast as Spencer. He usually like to use his rotors as ski shoes, he may often to be an excellent freestyle skier. Basis In the old days, Trooper is based upon a micro-chopper which is similar to a 7013 LEGO World City Police Helicopter. His 1.0 basis is an Agusta 109 Police Helicopter which is similar to a 7237 LEGO CITY Police Helicopter. His 2.0 basis is upgraded into an Agusta 119 Police Helicopter which is similar to a 7741 LEGO CITY Police Helicopter after the crash landing in the snow of Sodor Mountain Peaks. His 3.0 basis was an Agusta 189 Police which was similar to the 4473 LEGO CITY Police Helicopter in Series 14. His Forest basis is the Marines heavy duty police helicopter which is similar to a 4439 LEGO CITY Heavy Duty Police Helicopter. He is in XL mode before the crooks escaped from jail and invaded the forest. Livery Trooper's body is painted white with dark grey lining. He has black rotors and propeller blades. Appearences Television Series * Series 3: Rescue Squad On Sodor Specials *Misty Island Rescue (''cameo) Voice Actors * Timothy Dalton (Series 3, Present) Trivia * Trooper has several modifications throughout the series. These include: ** Series 3: *** His main propellers have two blades. *** His tail rotor propellers have three blades. ** Series 8: *** His main propellers have four blades. ** Series 14: *** He has three wheels instead of rotors. ** Series 18: *** He has two main propellers. * Trooper's accent appears to be a Welsh accent. Gallery Trooper's Prototype.jpg|Trooper's First Prototype Category:Non Rail Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Police Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles